Farewell
by LaBlanchePlume
Summary: OS - Parfois on pense que le bonheur est éternel et on ne s'imagine pas qu'il puisse nous glisser entre les doigts. Et pourtant, la vie aime jouer avec notre malheur. Il suffit d'un simple petit dérapage pour que tout bascule et que tout se termine en un claquement de doigt. OS Stydia.


**Un petit OS Stydia que j'ai trouvé dans mes archives en rangeant mes dossiers d'ordinateur!**  
 **Je vous le fais partager parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté d'OS!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer:** La série Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'oeuvre de Jeff Davis.

* * *

 _Les rues étaient désertes en cette nuit de mai et certains jeunes, encore debout, se taquinaient se poussant gentiment, riant à quelques blagues, réveillant les habitants des maisons environnantes. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde sans qu'une dispute n'éclate. Enfin jusqu'à qu'un cri furieux retentisse derrière eux. Certaines têtes surprises s'étaient retournées, le regard interrogateur, se demandant bien ce qu'il se tramait à l'arrière du groupe. C'étaient deux garçons qui ne semblaient pas en très bon terme, l'un était sobre, l'autre complètement ivre et vociférait des propos incompréhensibles. Les coups finirent par tomber et le plus grand prit l'avantage, labourant sa pauvre victime. Personne n'osait agir, trop effrayé par cette silhouette agressive qui continuait d'hurler. Pourtant, une fille tenta de se frayer un chemin dans cette petite foule bien trop compacte qui lui bloquait le passage. Sa voix se perdait dans les murmures effrayés de conversation des autres adolescents. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme à terre et elle crut y desceller une lueur de peur. Mais il se releva et riposta, envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire qui, furieux, l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya valser sur la route._

 _Et tout alla bien trop vite. Un crissement de pneu, un cri effroyable à vous glacer le sang et le hurlement de la foule en panique._

 _« STILES ! »_

Le jour était à peine levé et pourtant, le soleil brillait déjà de mille feux alors que la douce brise de printemps faisait virevolter quelques feuilles mortes autour des arbres. Les oiseaux sifflotaient tranquillement, bien installés sur leurs branches, observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Et dans ce paysage apaisant, digne d'un compte de fait, se trouvait un petit comité, tous debout devant une chaise, la mine grave, les joues inondées de larmes. Leurs vêtements noirs contrastaient avec la joie que dégageait la clairière où ils se trouvaient. Pas un mot n'était prononcé, les cœurs étaient bien trop brisés pour qu'une personne ose déranger le prêtre qui s'adressait à eux, un livre de prière dans les mains. Mais malgré ce moment de deuil, de partage, certains regards se tournaient vers une silhouette en particulier, éprouvant de la colère à son égard. La mort était déjà difficile à accepter mais il était d'autant plus compliqué de trouver la paix quand on vous mettait l'étiquette de meurtrier sur le dos.

Cette silhouette s'était mise à l'écart, quelques rangées de chaises plus loin. Ses cheveux roux caressant doucement son visage blanc comme neige, aux traits tirés par la fatigue mais pourtant si impassibles. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient dissimulés sous une paire de lunettes de soleil, son regard se baladait donc sur cette foule qui la haïssant tant sans se faire remarquer. Sa robe d'un noir d'encre voletait doucement sous les quelques coups de vents et ses mains agrippaient sa petite pochette de velours noire. Ainsi était Lydia Martin, coupable et froide comme le marbre.

 _Lydia était sagement assise sur le lit de son petit ami, il était tard dans l'après-midi et elle lui rendait visite comme chaque fin de journée. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux depuis que la jeune fille avait délaissé Jackson pour celui qui faisait réellement battre son cœur. Les parents ne voyaient pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite, la trouvant très sympathique et de très bonne compagnie. Trois mois que ce petit manège durait et le couple était heureux comme jamais. La jeune fille n'avait plus peur de se balader avec lui dans les couloirs, prenant fièrement sa main dans la sienne, contente de pouvoir réellement vivre sa vie. Mais certaines personnes lui disaient de se méfier, qu'elle ne devait pas trop la jouer insouciante que son ancien petit-ami n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle mais Lydia avait ignoré les avertissements, bien trop heureuse pour se laisser aller aux angoisses._

 _Les deux amoureux étaient en train de débattre sur la tenue que Stiles allait porter pour la soirée à laquelle Lydia voulait l'emmener. Pour lui, un t-shirt et un jean suffisaient mais elle le suppliait de mettre une chemise ou quelque chose de chic. C'était donc depuis une heure déjà que l'armoire du jeune homme était grande ouverte et ses affaires éparpillées sur le lit. Il avait finalement terminé par céder et la jeune fille en fut aux anges. Quelques baisers furent échangés avant qu'ils ne se mettent en chemin._

 _La soirée s'était merveilleusement passée et ils finirent par rentrer avec une bande d'amis, riant joyeusement, l'alcool faisant encore effet dans leurs veines. Lydia avait rejoint sa meilleure amie à l'avant du groupe, laissant Stiles faire connaissance avec d'autres adolescents de son âge. Ça devait être une merveilleuse soirée, rien de bien méchant, un simple regroupement de lycéens mais encore une fois, tout avait déparé._

 _« STILES ! »_

Les dernières paroles furent prononcées et les quelques personnes présentes se levèrent pour jeter une poignée de terre sur le cercueil d'un beau bois d'acajou. Le bruit de la terre contre le bois donnait le tournis à la jeune fille qui baissa la tête, ne montrant pas son émotion au reste du monde. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un assemblage de miettes qui tenaient à peine ensemble. Elle tenait à peine debout sous ce masque qu'elle affichait. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de cette fille amoureuse et profondément heureuse. Tout cela était révolu, terminé. Elle n'était plus que cette garce coupable de la mort de ce jeune homme qui n'avait mérité la mort. Coupable de l'avoir connu, aimé, chéri. Coupable de vivre à sa place. L'avaient-ils vu pleurer et hurler à la mort alors qu'elle tentait de le maintenir en vie, son corps meurtri dans ses bras tremblants ? Personne n'avait vu cette scène, personne ne connaissait le réel meurtrier.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle prit une grande inspiration, marchant d'un pas lent et assuré dans cette petite allée de terre meuble, sa main gantée s'empara d'une poignée de cette poudre brune et elle crut craquer en voyant le nom sur le cercueil mais elle se reprit à temps, lâchant la terre sur le bois, son cœur se brisant pour de bon. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de pas de la famille du jeune homme se retiraient, meurtris, brisés. Le prêtre lui tapota l'épaule avant d'appeler les travailleurs. Lydia fut donc seule de longues minutes. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, s'emparant d'une rose blanche qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la tombe. Elle se redressa après avoir murmuré une courte prière à l'attention de son défunt amour. Elle ferma les yeux avant de tourner les talons et de partir à la suite du petit groupe. Ses cheveux voletaient doucement derrière elle alors qu'une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue, elle fut rapidement suivie d'une coulée de larmes. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots, levant ses yeux vers le ciel, elle laissait toute sa peine s'échapper, elle avait tout perdu en une nuit. Tout perdu pour toujours. Il était parti, c'était fini.


End file.
